Rental Seeker
by RandomChickInYourBushs
Summary: What if Wanda was never inserted inside Melanie? She came five years earlier and went to a college. Mission:Inseret students with souls. Problem:Falling for a blue eyed human student. Will she save him and become a traitor? Or will she betray on her heart


**hello to all people of earth and beyond XD well this is my first host story so be nice and review! pretty plez with a cherry on top? speaking of cherries :P id like to thank my co-author cherryblip ! shes a really awesome girl and a great laugh. ok well im not gonna bother you with pages worth author notes :P **

**enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Midnight's dark hair shone in the dimly lit room, like midnight. That was one of the reasons why she was chosen for this host. They had a resemblance. Her features were always smooth as midnight, though, now they were creased with worry.

Gray wasn't used to seeing her this way. He always saw his partner as a calm, composed person. All this worry did not suit her smooth appearance.

Midnight crouched on one knee, staring anxiously at the girl that lay unconscious on her sofa. She stared at her hard; as if the harder she'd stare at her, the faster the girl would wake up.

But up until now, that wasn't working. She sighed heavily and sat down cross legged on the floor. She put her chin on her palms and looked up at her partner.

Her partner was a dark haired, dark eyed man, with a big frame of a body builder. Ironically, he was tender and kind, the opposite of his host's personality. Of course, his host was gone now, the body was his, and he was the body.

They looked as if they had a blood relation; not in the human sense. It was their actions that made people think they were somehow related or shared the same brain; they did everything together; she ate, he ate, he sat, she sat. But it was true in fact; they probably shared the same blood. They were both souls, and most souls who had come to raid Earth came from the same mother. Most souls did.

All souls were odd that way; they did everything simultaneously, without even realizing it. Maybe that was one of the reasons why the souls lived in perfect harmony. No wonder Earth was so chaotic; everybody did whatever they liked in their own pace, and never cared about anyone around them. They just killed them and got it over with. No, that description was too vulgar. Not all of them were that bad; their neighbors were nice sometimes; they did send them cake for the new move-in.

People didn't suspect anything from their actions; they were well picked. They had to remain inconspicuous in order to stay alive, and so far, they were doing well.

Though people did sometimes look twice, when they would start picking trash off the streets, brought clothes to the homeless tramps and junkies for charity, gave a hand to the elderly even if they didn't ask for it, and when they'd wince when they would see any act of violence, or maybe even a simple human TV show, like _The Brady Bunch_. But as months passed, they fixed all of this; the humans got used to their behavior, and they got used to their behavior.

She sighed again and looked up at him. "How much longer?" she asked, glancing at the girl's peaceful face and then back at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. With two long strides He crossed the room and sat down beside her. His hand wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her closer to him. "She'll wake up when she's ready, Middy. Give her some time."

Midnight opened her mouth to answer him when the slightest movement caught her attention.

The girl's eyelids twitched again and Middy jumped up so fast she got dizzy for a second. She ran to the girl's side and clutched her hand, glancing hysterically at her partner. "She's coming around, Gray!" she whispered, looking at the girl with concern.

Her partner, Gray leafs facing the window, came to stand next to her. He gazed at the girl steadily, willing her to open her eyes.

They were both nervous. This mission was not for just any soul. But this soul was special. She had been picked out after thorough investigation. She was a strong soul, this one. She'd visited many planets. Some said seven, a few said eight. They would only find out after her eyes would open, her tentacles would properly attach to each segment, and she would control the host completely. She was the best at this, but they were both on edge, wondering whether she was fit for the job, now that they saw her body unresponsive.

"Good luck, little Wanderer," Middy whispered, as she gently stroked the girl's hand, "Good luck."

"How I wish you didn't need it," was Gray'spoignant answer.

_Wanda's POV_

I'd heard the myths when I was a seaweed. Our thoughts were unprivate, and everyone was open to hear. I had a long life there, and my last days still rang in my ears, and floated before my eyes. Our whole community was considered as one, because, we shared one heart, and one head; literally. When one would taste the sun, we could feel the taste, though it would never be in our mouth. We could see what they saw, in our heads, though we weren't there. And my community told me, all I had to know. About hosts, about history, climates, and callings. Who knows how much information was drilled into my head.

They told me a few souls were going. Because only those few were willing to take the risk. Like me. I have been on many planets, lived many lives, and yet I wasn't satisfied. Finding a home was not easy as it looked. My seeming endless wandering was living proof. So when I was asked to help take over a new planet, I jumped on it. I hoped that this one would be the one.

They told me it would begin with the end. It always did.

_I __knock on the door and __balance __the tray on my hand._

_The __door opens,__allowing me to catch a glimpse of a couple,__probably in their late twenties._

_The girl is slender and tall, with short black hair and deep blue eyes. The guy is some huge dude, with a lot of muscle to spare; I wonder silently how much time he spends in the gym to keep that figure up and running._

_I smile__a fake painted smile, like I always do with strangers I wish I didn't have to meet__. "__Hello__!" I __greet __happily. "I live in the house next door and my mom sent me to welcome you with this." I hold out the cake wishing I could just be with my friends. But oh no. my mom just_had_to send me here instead._

_The girl laughs and takes the cake. "Thank you. I'm __Middy __and this is __Gray__." She __says nodding __at the guy. He smiles and __nods __back.__Weird names__. "Would you like to come in?" he __asks__,__stepping __away._

_"__Um__, actually I really need to-"_

_The girl,__Middy__,__cuts __me off. "Oh, just for a second.__Come in and have some tea with us; we can't just let you run away without thanking you for this _delicious _cake.__"_

_I __shift uneasily__, from foot to foot. "Okay...if you insist..."__that's one of my fatal flaws. Even if I hate doing something, I feel obligated to do it, just for the sake of my rep. Even is it involves a whole lot of lying, fake smiling, and _loads of _phony please-and-thank-you's__._

_"Great!" she __beams__._

_I __stride inside __and sit down on the couch while Middy put__s __the cake __on the kitchen counter top__. She __comes __to sit next to me._

_"So how long have you been living here?" she__asks__._

_Again, I feel obligated to answer, even though I feel like shutting her up.__"Not much. I just moved here for college. I start in the fall. My mom is the one that backed that cake. She came here to see my apartment. She's worried." I roll my eyes. Parents._

_She __chuckles__. "Trust me; I know what you're talking about." Her eyes flicker to somewhere over my shoulder and she moves away, and covers her mouth._

_I __tense __and __turn __around.__I feel a light strawberry mist cover my face._

_And that's the last thing last thing I smell after falling into an unfathomable, endless sleep...I'm dreamless, and everything's black..._

_But right before I'm hit by the charcoal, my eyes flutter; I see something...someone...Gray. And he's eyes are glinting. His _silver _eyes._

_My head is too disjointed to make sense of this...so I drift into sleep, and the pitch black sea, and let myself float._

_When will I wake up? Is it the end?_

It was so _vivid_. I felt like I was standing there, looking into his eyes, sleeping, and never waking up. Like I was controlling the body.

Of course I was controlling the body; it was _my_body now. But how could ones memories evoke such vibrant..._emotions_?

That was another word, supplied from my mind. _My _mind. _Mine._

Why was it so hard to grasp that? Surely, you weren't supposed to feel so _nostalgic_.

What a strange word "nostalgic". What a strangely crippled language.

Though the body felt unknown -which, I assumed was completely normal-the language, and images of this world I saw in my body's memories, made me feel at home. Maybe this was _the _planet. _My_ planet.

I bought some time to wake up. Whoever inserted me was waiting for me. And probably worried. But I tried to get used to it first, and to understand the science of this body. I hadn't seen them before; I was one of the first to come here.

I wiggled some part of me; I didn't know what part it was.

My conscience said _toe_.

Then I let out a long breath, a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

There was a dim light on top of me; my eyes were a dull lulling red. Should I open them? No, later.

I smelled a delicious smell near me. It made my mouth water.

_Chocolate Chip Cookies._

Now, I _had _to wake up. This body had a bizarre liking towards this food I'd never seen, much less tasted, and I felt compelled to wake up and smother myself with its sweet, delicious taste.

I twitched my eye and took a deep breath, so I could inhale the sugary scent again.

These scents were distracting; I couldn't think straight. The host's memories, likes and dislikes had a huge influence on me.

_They're going to taste so good_.

That was all I thought. Scents were in fact _so _distracting, that I didn't hear the mumbling beside me.

"It's working, it's working," a female voice chanted near me. I could feel movement above me. And the scent of the cookies became stronger and smelled _so_much more delicious.

"C'mon," the female voice urged, "You know you want to. Take a bite, Wanderer. Doesn't it smell good?"

I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to drool over the cookies. _Very badly._

But the problem was I couldn't find the correct muscles. Smells were _that_distracting.

The female voice grew restless, and her voice became rough. "Or else, I'll eat it up."

_No, no, no, no,_no. That was _it_. They were _mine_.

I repeated the test I did on myself when I was examining the body. _My _body.

I wriggled my _toes_.

I tried exhaling again.

And then? Then what did I do?

_C'mon, you can do this..._

The light! Right, the light. The dim light was turning my eyes a dull red. _That's _where they were.

I heard movement. And a loud, crunchy munching. That sounded an awful lot like...

_She's eating my cookies!_

Hastily, I opened my eyes, to snatch them away from her. This body's feelings were _so _dominating

"Stop eating, Midnight! She's up!" a male voice called.

My vision was as blurred as my brain but I still saw a figure hovering over me. It took me a couple of seconds to figure out what I was seeing.

The girl lingered above me, blue eyes glinting silver.

"Hello Wanderer." The girl named Midnight said. I noticed a bit of the cookie, at the corner of her mouth. "Welcome to Earth."


End file.
